Most HVAC systems used for providing temperature control of architectural spaces include a thermostatic controller, such as a thermostat, that is mounted on the wall of the space, for controlling the temperature of the space. Such thermostatic controllers typically include a number of internal working components enclosed in a housing. The housing may include a visual display and input elements, such as a knob, push buttons or a keypad, that are mounted in one or more apertures extending through a front face of the housing.
In the past, the housings of thermostatic controllers were primarily utilitarian in function and appearance, with any decorative aspects of the housing being of much lesser importance. As such, prior controllers were often somewhat unsightly, albeit necessary, features of the architectural design of an inhabited space.
It is desirable, therefore, to have an improved thermostatic controller apparatus and method for optionally conveniently changing the visual appearance of the controller housing in a manner that is aesthetically pleasing and more in harmony with a desired architectural theme for the space.